<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Acceptance by DevonShea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818972">Simple Acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea'>DevonShea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Light Angst, Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana gets caught doing magic by Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgana &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the people who organized this Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang on Discord. I picked Tabby's art of Morgana because it was stunning and Morgana really got the sort end of the stick in the show. This let me write a bit of a fix-it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Such a simple spell. It didn't even feel like a spell, more like a wish. A wish for simpler times. Not more innocent, because growing up in King Uther’s court, even without unconscious magic, drove innocence out of a person at a very young age. Morgana couldn’t remember the last time she felt innocent joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this came close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered the incantation Merlin had gotten from one of the Druids he somehow knew, and watched as yet another blue butterfly appeared in her cupped hands. It fluttered away to join the others circling her chambers lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since she’d come back from the druid camp she’d felt adrift. Watching the colorful display she almost felt like she’d finally grasped a part of her she’d been missing all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so enraptured by the sight she didn’t hear the quick ratatat on the door. It was only Arthur’s alarmed shout and hurried, snapping close of the door that brought her back to her surroundings. The butterflies settled upon her shoulders as she squared them to face her foster brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morgana! What are you doing? If father catches you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he won’t. Not unless you tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur stood by the door, rendered speechless by the calm tone in Morgana’s voice. His mouth opened and closed a few times while she waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. She wasn’t going to plead with him to keep him quiet. He would do what he had to, just as she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s shoulders slumped just the tiniest bit. If she hadn’t known him so well, she wouldn’t have caught it. “Why?” he breathed quietly, a smidgen of defeat in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have magic, and I can’t not use it. The druids helped me see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> go with them willingly. I wondered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana wasn’t going to betray Merlin’s part in the affair, so she just nodded. “I have dreams of the future. You know that. Well, they’re part of my magic. It wants to be used.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s mouth quirked, “So you want to use it to make pretty butterflies?” He flicked his finger at one of them. It flew about for a moment before landing on his head. He gave a tiny snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beginning. I’ll get better.” Morgana threw a tiny smile at Arthur. “And I’ll be able to use it to help you when Uther is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur drew and unsteady breath. “Father-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is very wrong about magic,” Morgana interrupted him before he could say more. “It’s neither good nor bad. It’s the magic-user who decides that.” Morgana wasn’t going to beat around the bush. If Arthur came over to her side, it would have to be knowing the truth. Morgana intended to keep learning how to use her magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth tightened, and he nodded. “I’m not happy with this, or sure about it.” He held up his hand to forestall her when she was about to interrupt again. “But you actually seem to be at peace right now. I haven’t seen that in a long while. And if you seem to be heading in a bad direction, I’ll step in. Somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana nodded, too relieved by Arthur’s grudging acceptance to dwell on the insult implied in his words. She could work with what he gave her for now. “Thank you, Arthur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head as if clearing it, nearly dislodging the butterfly that clung to the strands of his hair. “Don’t thank me. Just don’t get caught. For god’s sake, lock the damn door from now on, Morgana. I could have been a servant who gossips, or worse, Father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana sighed, “Of course. You’re right. This time. What did you want anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for my own servant. I thought he came here. I think he fancies himself in love with you.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Let him down easy, will you? I’m only just starting to get him trained. Don’t want to have to replace him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana smiled. Merlin definitely wasn’t in love with her. “He was here, but just to drop off some medicine from Gaius. I think he had other rounds to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. I need him to see to my armor,” Arthur huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be there after he takes care of Gaius’ chores. He was supposed to be Gaius’ assistant before Uther made him your servant, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Arthur turned partway before pausing. “We’ll talk about this again, yeah? When I’ve had more of a chance to think about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgana’s smile turned wicked. “Yes. Maybe I’ll even have learned a more impressive spell by then. How do flames sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur started, and opened and closed his mouth soundlessly for a moment again, before he responded, shaking his head ruefully. “I don’t even want to know who’s teaching you. Just be careful, Gana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, Wart. Oh, you might want to let me have that little guy back before you leave, unless you want to explain why you have a clearly magical butterfly sitting on top of your head.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>